bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senkaku Ningensei
Senkaku Ningensei (人間性遷客, Ningensei Sen Kyaku) is a fanon character of the Bleach series. He is a powerful Arrancar, having been raised by Shinigami Jasui Ningensei through an experiment in Hueco Mundo. His Spanish name was Lope Sandoval. Appearance Senkaku is a slightly muscular and slim man, carrying the appearance of a teenager. His eye color, due to an oddity in his spiritual pressure, have a habit of occasionally and unpredictably changing. He has black hair that is short in length, as well as straightened out. He is just barely pale-skinned. His attire is quite varying in both appearance and culture; for most of his casual outfits, they are similar to what humans would wear in the Human Realm. But more formal attire bears resemblance to the feudal-era attire of the Seireitei. His Zanpakutō, like many, is secured to the obi on his waist. Personality Senkaku is a calm-headed, dry-witted, and almost stoic figure of individuality. For the most part, he is quite friendly to anyone, believing in the trait "treat others as you want to be treated". He is mostly quiet, considering himself to be not quite socially adequate upon everyone else. He states proof due to a habit of stuttering over some sentences while he is trying to explain something. He is quite understanding of the human emotion, and will show care towards his comrades when they need it. Most of the time, he is accurate in predicting one's actions when driven by emotion, though he remains silent about it most of the time. Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin In terms of religion and personal beliefs, Senkaku believes there is a god that watches over everything, even the Death Gods. Outward appearances make it seems like that he is of Christian religion. But in truth, he is agnostic, refusing to believe that mortal minds could ever know the identity of the true god. He is highly logical, believing that every action needs a reason in order to exist, as well as the "seeing is believing" saying. Though he is a patient man, he has a heavy dislike for ignorance, insubordination, illogical and irrational actions, and will not hesitate to berate people if they perform such. Even so, he is open to other religions and beliefs, and will try to understand them in the best way that he is able.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin Senkaku, when a younger child, was more naive and less controlled. He was notably hyperactive and a constant comedian, a "class clown", at least from what his mother says. He was emotionally untempered, being quite prone to fits of rage as well as tears when someone provoked him. Hints of this personality still remain within him; in calm arguments, he will occasionally snap when the person he is arguing with becomes too irrational and rude. He can panic in the face of overwhelmingly intense combat, or when the odds are stacked against him (particularly when his opponent is able to outmaneuver and outflank him). History (In Progress) Synopsis *Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin *Paradigm Shift: Nori Haruo vs Senkaku Ningensei *Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! *Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Because of intense training, Senkaku possesses immense spiritual energy, though most of it is unreleased and not realized at first. Through his training, that potential slowly began to be unlocked within him. It can be compared to that of Ulquiorra Cifer's spiritual energy, and he is presumed to have a tremendous amount of spiritual power, considering he was able to withstand the uncontrollable spiritual pressure of Seikai Joshin.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin Master Swordsmanship Specialist: One of Senkaku's most prominent abilities is his skillful swordsmanship. He has high perception and a good observation level, able to predict his opponent's strikes, block, and counter them easily. His style is rather mostly defensive, concentrating on wearing his opponent down rather than continuous assault. This is a key to preserving his stamina in combat, allowing for more weak spots to be available to attack.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin Depending on the type of Zanpakutō, he can even hold his own against a Bankai with his sealed state alone. Unlike most, he has even developed a few techniques that remain constant, even throughout his releases: :God Killer (神キラー, Kami Kirā): Senkaku twists his sword blade behind him in a backhand stance, his free hand pointing two fingers up at his opponent slightly above waist-level. When his target charges at him, he concentrates spiritual energy in order to "connect" with the opponent, then executes a lunge strike couple with Flash Step. This attack strikes all of the nine vital points of the body at once, killing them instantly. However, this will only work on a straight-charging or still opponent. If the opponent moves before Senkaku can connect completely to him/her, the attack will be negated. This technique also requires an extreme amount of concentration. Sonido Master: Since his asthma discourages the use of natural quick speed, Senkaku relies heavily on the use of Sonido in order to keep up with extremely fast opponents. Due to using it for so long, his skill in it is tremendous, appearing as if he is simply teleporting to one place to another. In some of his sword techniques, Flash Step plays a vital role to their effectiveness, particularly in the case of his God Killer technique. Keen Intelligence: Senkaku is a highly perceptive fighter, as well as a heavy tactical thinker. From only a few of his opponent's actions, he is able to deduce the nature of his or her abilities and fighting traitsMeet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin. Like former generation captain Byakuya Kuchiki, he uses his ability with Kidō to confuse and weaken his opponents even more. Cero: Senkaku's Cero is in the form of a condensed laser attack. The condensation of energy makes it smaller, yet much more powerful than regular Cero attacks, capable of cutting through many formidable substances. His released Cero attack, which he calls Cero Pintor, is compressed to the form of a small laser when fired, yet deals a massive explosion of damage when connecting with a target. Kidō Master: Having been taught Kidō by his mother, Senkaku has developed a knack for using Kidō. He can use spells up to level 81 without the incantation and still retain their formidable strength. Enhanced Hierro: The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Senkaku's own Hierro is extremely potent, capable of withstanding extremely strong blows dealt to its user's body. He can block and deflect attacks of his own strength with his bare hands, and can even take on some forms of Bankai with only his bare-hands. In his duel with Ahatake Kurosaki, Ahatake's attacks seemed to have little to no effect on him, even with the help of his inner Hollow.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! He was able to stop Sengetsu Kawahiru's Shikai with one hand while delivering a sword cut with the other.Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Zanpakutō Agua (水, Mizu; Spanish for Water, Japanese for Water). Senkaku's Zanpakutō takes the form of a jian sword, with a red hilt and a golden guard. The edge of the hilt is also golden. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Equalize" (イコライズ, Ikoraizu). Aqua unleashes a violent torrent of spiritual energy from Senkaku's body. At first, he still retains a rather "human" look to him, but his outfit consists of a black, assassin-like suit with a beast mask covering the entire face. However, he was able to unlock his full potential :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Senkaku's abilities increase drastically. :*'Physical Augumentation:' As Senkaku himself describes it, his old Resurrección removes all of the limits on a "human" body, enhancing his physical abilities. His strength and speed are raised to the point where even most expert Bankai users struggle to keep up and fight with him. But what he considers is the most useful feature of his Bankai is the enhancement of stamina and the increased relaxation rate of inner organs (increased rate of oxygen absorption, decreased muscle stress rate). In this manner, he is capable of sustaining himself in combat much longer than he could in his sealed state. :*'Water Manipulation:' After unlocking his potential, Senkaku gains much more in his arsenal: the manipulation of water. The source he is able to draw it from the very air itself. He can utilize it as a shield against projectile attacks (particularly Fire-type attacks), launch it as spinning vortexes with the full strength of natural tornadoes, and hurl bullet-like projectiles at his opponents with pressure that can cut through solid steel. He can also manipulate the water of his opponent's attacks, if any is used. His reach elso extends to that of blood manipulation: he can use his own spilled blood to use as a weapon against his opponent. :*'Cero Pintor' (ゼロ画家, Zero Gaka, Spanish/Japanese for Zero Painter) is Senkaku's enhanced version of his regular Cero. He appears to fire it from his own forehead, the sphere of energy appearing a few inches away from it. At first, when fired, it seems like nothing more than a harmless laser. But once it connects with its target, the resulting explosion is enough to disintegrate anything that it consumes. Even extremely strong opponents need to avoid this attack under fear of disintegration. Trivia *Senkaku is my final personification character of myself, carrying most of his information from myself. *Senkaku's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HV6iQvNmAfA&hd=1 Glass to the Arson by Anberlin]. *Some of Senkaku's attacks are inspired from other shows. His Cero Pintor, for example, is inspired from the Avatar character Combustion Man's unique firebending ability, as well as the Ion Painter from Unreal Tournament 2004. References Category:Male Category:Shinigami